Strong at the Broken Places
by vjs2259
Summary: AU set after Sleeping in Light. Delenn and Susan deal with a crisis on Minbar, and show that two strong women are able to deal with just about anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Strong at the Broken Places**

"The world breaks everyone, and afterwards, many are strong at the broken places." Ernest Hemingway

_AU, post SiL, S&D, rated G_

**Standard disclaimer applies; not my characters or settings or background. But they are my words****.**

_I hate this. I really, really hate this._ Susan Ivanova, Anla'Shok Na of the Rangers, was pissed. Delenn, Madame President of the Interstellar Alliance, was on walkabout again, and Susan was acting as bodyguard and shopping companion. Although Delenn maintained these excursions were all about connecting with the people, and showing the face of the Alliance, Susan had noticed they never went home without at least one purchase. At least she didn't have to carry anything. Even Delenn admitted a bodyguard weighed down with packages was less than useful. Susan discreetly looked ahead to see where the forward team was located. Delenn also didn't know, or didn't admit to knowing, that they were accompanied by a small band of Rangers, small teams deployed in front of, behind, and to each side of the two women. _She got this idea from John_, thought Susan. It had been a whole lot easier watching over him back on the station, with Garibaldi to back her up with his paranoid attention to detail, than trailing along with Delenn through an open air market, in a large spaceport city, on a planet full of potential assassins. _Now that was a thought almost worthy of Michael. I think I'll link in and tell him about it when we get back._

"Are you done yet?" she asked aloud. "My feet hurt. Time to head back."

Delenn looked sideways at her guardian and friend with amusement. "Perhaps you need new footwear? I believe there is a shop specializing in such items for various species just ahead."

Susan snorted, "I don't think so. Not with the pittance you people pay me. 'A life of service should be enough.' Right!" Then she added, "Alien footware? Are there enough aliens on Minbar now to justify a shoe store just for them?"

"There are more each year. The Alliance is partly here to promote commerce, after all. Is it so surprising that merchants would capitalize on the presence of so many traders and businessmen to advertise their wares?" She added thoughtfully, "It is astonishing how much Minbar has changed in the twenty odd years since we came here. You would have never seen so many different species before." She added wryly, "We did not encourage visitors."

"Well, I never got to Minbar before the Alliance moved here, but I heard from Jeff that it was pretty insular when he was Ambassador here. He must have had a rough time of it."

"He did, I believe, at first. It helped his having a Minbari soul. He adjusted to our ways quickly. It surprised many of our people how easily he fit in."

At the wistful sound in Delenn's voice, Susan reached over to squeeze her arm. "I still miss him, too. We can stay a little longer, if you like."

"No, I have been out enough. I find I do not enjoy these excursions as much as I used to. Have you noticed a difference among the Minbari in the marketplace? There are fewer each time we come, and the ones that remain seem almost fearful."

Suddenly both women stiffened as the sound of plasma gunfire was heard in the distance.

There was sudden movement all around them as shopkeepers began closing their doors, and people in the streets began hurrying to get somewhere safe, preferably inside. Susan pushed Delenn into a narrow alley of sorts between two storefronts, and stood between her charge and the open street. She punched her link, and swore when she got no response. "This is bad, Delenn. I think they've taken down the com system. This is bigger than a local disturbance. Where the hell are our Rangers?"

"Should we try to get off the street? Perhaps enter one of the shops?" asked Delenn worriedly. She was an obvious target, either for assassination or kidnapping.

Susan looked back at her and replied, "Not a bad idea. Pull up your hood and see if you can hide your hair. You're too recognizable. We'll make a run for it, and dive into the first open door we find. Do you know anyone around here we could hunker down with?"

Shouts and screams were coming from the people rushing by them. They pulled back into the shadows, trying to get an idea of what was going on. They saw a group of warrior caste Minbari, young males, chasing down a Drazi couple, hurling insults at them. Horrified, they watched as the two of the warriors beat the male Drazi senseless, while another held the female tightly, forcing her to watch. Finally, the Drazi stopped moving and it seemed the sport had gone out of the fight. The warrior holding the female flung her on top of the bloody body of her companion, and they walked on, boasting loudly to each other. Susan started to go into the street to help the Drazi, but to her surprise, Delenn caught her arm, and held her back. Signaling for silence, Delenn pulled her away from the entrance to the alleyway further back in the shadows, where the stone walls between the two buildings opened into a small courtyard. Then she whispered, "You can't go out there."

"Why, in heaven's name? I have to help those two, and we have to get out of here."

"Did you hear what they called them? Ver'kaff—alien, stranger, off-worlder. It is not meant as a compliment, Susan. These warriors are attacking aliens. You would be a target."

Susan looked at her reflectively, "This is tied up with what we've been hearing about discontent in the warrior caste, isn't it? Are they seizing the opportunity to rebel, what with us distracted by John's loss, and my being new to leading the Rangers?" She bit her lip and continued, "And if so, wouldn't you be an even bigger target than I would?"

Delenn nodded in agreement. "We must be very cautious. The whole Alliance may be at stake. I cannot believe this is a widespread revolt, but Minbari xenophobia is never far below the surface. I had hoped the presence of off-worlders would breed tolerance in my people, but since the Great War, a significant fraction of the warrior caste has isolated itself in rural compounds. They are likely behind this, but I do not know if others might not be sympathetic to their cause."

"Either one of us would make an excellent hostage…"

"Or a martyr. The Rangers will tear Tuzanoor apart looking for us. This must not be allowed to escalate!"

"I agree. But how do we get back to headquarters?"

"I think I can take us by backways to a nearby temple. We can send a messenger to the Rangers from there. The most important thing is not to be captured."

"Too late."

**Part 2**

Susan turned swiftly at the words behind her, but didn't have time to raise her weapon before the denn'bok crashed against her skull. She fell to the ground, stunned by the blow. Delenn immediately stepped in front of her prostrate friend, standing between her and their enemy. She had her own denn'bok in hand, and held it ready.

"Why are you protecting this animal, Secha? Come with me, I will see you safely home. Leave the human. One of our people will be by to finish her."

In answer, Delenn threw back her hood, and extended her weapon. "I do not desert my companions, warrior. Do not insult me by suggesting I do so."

"Valen!" he gasped. "Delenn!" He glanced briefly down at Susan, then looked up smiling grimly, "And this is Anla'Shok Na Ivanova? I am fortunate indeed to have captured the both of you."

"Do not be so precipitate, young one. You have not captured anyone as of yet."

The warrior nodded and held his pike in the opening position for battle. Delenn adjusted hers as well, they both bowed slightly to one another, and the fight began. Delenn was in practice, fortunately. When she had begun her forays into town, Susan had insisted she go armed. When she had refused to carry more than her denn'bok, Susan insisted she attend weekly training sessions with the other Ranger cadets. It had been hard to get young men and women decades her junior to engage her without restraint, but eventually they did. Her skills returned rapidly, and she was able to at least hold her own against the best of them. Delenn and the young warrior traded blows slowly at first, evaluating each other's skill level and fighting style. The warrior was well-trained but not Ranger caliber; Delenn felt she would have no trouble holding him at bay. She asked him, "What are you called, and which clan claims you?"

"I am called Nerell, and I am of the Star Riders. And may I say that even though I am sworn to bring you down, I am honored to meet you. The importance of your place in our history, whether one believes it was for good or ill, is not in dispute."

Delenn tapped Nerell sharply in the ribs, then moved back out of his reach. "And why do the Star Riders desire me 'brought down' as you say? I have no quarrel with them, or any of the warrior caste clans."

"Su'zha, you elevated the worker caste above us in the Council. And you have brought many off-worlders to Minbar. Not all agree that this was desirable."

Nerell got in a glancing blow to Delenn's shoulder. She grimaced slightly, but continued to weave her pike in intricate patterns in front of her. "But why wait until now? It has been more than twenty years since I reformed the Council, and almost that long since the Alliance came to Minbar."

When Susan became aware of her surroundings once again, the first thing she heard was the clash of two Minbari fighting pikes. She opened a cautious eye, ignoring the pounding in the back of her head where she'd been struck, to see Delenn engaged in battle with a young warrior caste Minbari. She assumed this was the one who had snuck up on her; it was embarrassing to be caught out by one so young. She sat up gingerly, and picked up her weapon, holding it in readiness in case the battle went against her friend. They seemed to be having a measured discussion as to the nature of the current hostilities. She listened carefully, gathering information, while admiring how much Delenn's abilities had improved as of late. She had insisted on the training, both as a precaution and a distraction. With John gone, and David away training with his team, Delenn was all too inclined to immerse herself in work, neglecting her emotional and physical needs. Susan's attention suddenly returned to the fight, as the temper of the battle began to change; the blows becoming faster and harder. What was happening?

Nerell had been unable to answer Delenn's question for a few moments, but got his breath back enough to say, "We felt the Universe had given us a sign when Sheridan disappeared. Did he run away to rejoin his own kind? Was it all too finally too much for him? By all accounts he was aging quickly. Is that a defect of the race? Or one specific to him?"

At that, Delenn's patience broke. After all John had done for the other races, she would not stand by and hear him maligned, by a youngling who was a child when the Shadows came--a child who would have died if not for her husband's sacrifice; of his youth, his health, of years of his life. She was tired of listening to warriors prate of their courage; the same warriors who had stood aside and ignored the greatest challenge of their age. _Enough is enough_, she thought, as she bent herself to teach Nerell a lesson he would never forget.

Blows rained fast and furious on Nerell, as he had to move ever more quickly to avoid their force. Delenn was certainly not as weak and decadent as he had been told. And she wielded the denn'bok like a warrior born! Suddenly he felt his pike ripped from his grasp by a forceful stroke. Before he could react, the other end of the older woman's pike swooped between his legs, and he fell heavily to the ground. In an instant, she had the pike at his throat. "I could kill you now, and should, for the dishonor you have shown my family."

Nerell swallowed hard, then said in a relatively firm voice, "It is your right by conquest. My life is yours."

Delenn's hands tightened on the pike for a moment, as if she was considering dealing the death stroke, when Susan rose to intervene. Placing one hand on the weapon, she said in a low voice, "Stop this. He's no older than David."

Delenn looked in Susan's direction, her eyes unfocused in her rage. Glancing back down at the prostrate warrior, she nodded slowly, then lowered her weapon. "I need your word that you will not attempt to escape or alert others as to our presence while we decide what to do with you. Can you make that pledge?"

"I do, Su'zha. And thank you for sparing me."

"You should thank the 'animal'. Without her intervention, you would be dead." Then turning to Susan, she said in a voice grown shaky with emotion and relief, "Thank Valen you are all right! He did not harm you?"

"Just a knot on the back of my head. One more won't hurt me. What about you?" Susan was concerned by Delenn's reactions. She'd almost lost it there. Sometimes she almost forgot it had only been six months since John's passing. Although Delenn seemed to have adjusted to her loss, she hadn't dealt with all the emotional reaction yet. Dropping the pike, Delenn hid her face in her hands. Susan glanced back at Nerell, but he was sitting motionless. She had nothing with which to secure him, and had to hope his word would hold him while she dealt with her friend. She reached out and put her arms around Delenn's shaking shoulders and said "What is it? What's wrong?"

Delenn leaned away, placing her back against the rough stone wall, facing a dry fountain in the center of the small courtyard. She was crying softly, "I don't know, Susan. I was ready to kill him! He's just a boy, repeating what he's been taught. I do not think I can stand it…"

"Stand what?" Susan was trying not to sound impatient. They were going to have to move soon, but she needed Delenn strong and sober, ready to react to whatever they found as they made their way home.

"I feel like I'm losing John all over again. The Rangers are making him into a god. They speak of him in hushed voices, and want to institute a Day of Remembrance commemorating his journey 'beyond the rim.' Now the warriors seem to be downgrading him to some sort of animal, perhaps a pet I brought back from my journeys off-world, at any rate a lower form of life." She spoke rapidly, bitterness spilling out. Her tears were fading as her rage and anguish battled for dominance. "I want them to remember my John, the man I loved, my husband. I'm afraid I'll be the only one who remembers, and then, eventually, even I'll forget…then he will be truly gone." Her eyes were haunted by the thought, and she reached out and held tightly to Susan's arms.

Susan felt her throat constrict at the pain in her friend's voice. She had to break this mood, or people would be commemorating their disappearance, or worse. "Tell you what; when we get back, we'll have our own Day of Remembrance. You and me. We'll make an event of it! Invite some friends, people who knew him…say, did John ever tell you why he was called 'swamp rat'?"

Delenn laughed raggedly, "No, he never did! He always changed the subject when I teased him about the name. So you know the story?" Her voice was returning to its normal cadences, losing the rough edge of incipient hysteria.

"Do I! And I'll tell you as soon as we get back. Maybe we can get David back to base to join us!" Susan glanced back at Nerell. He hadn't moved.

"Oh yes, Susan, please! John left tapes and vids for David, but he was always so serious in them. I do not want David to forget his father's sense of humor." She stood upright, "We need to go, don't we? I am sorry for this outburst, and I thank you for your patience with me."

"You and David are family now, Delenn. The only family I'm likely to have. We take care of each other."

Tears stood in Delenn's eyes for a moment, then she nodded in agreement. "We need to make our plans. And what are we to do with our captive?"

Nerell had been watching the scene with surprise and apprehension. He had already been disabused of his knowledge that Delenn was weak and disdained traditional Minbari ways. She was more than adequate with the denn'bok, and there was no more honorable weapon. She had followed the traditional rituals of battle perfectly. He had been taught that her mating with the alien Sheridan had been politically motivated and shameful, a mock relationship with an inferior species. But both her rage at his comments and her despair at her loss put the lie to those beliefs. In fact, the human with her had proven competent and compassionate, not like a lesser life form at all. His mind was whirling; was anything he had been taught true? He'd had his doubts about this whole campaign from the beginning. He had no love for aliens, but he could not see the honor in attacking unarmed beings in the streets. Suddenly he heard a noise from the building which opened onto the courtyard. Susan heard as well, and placing herself in front of Delenn, turning swiftly to face the intruder, weapon raised and charged.

"Peace, Anla'Shok Na. I mean you no harm," came a voice from the dimly lit doorway. "I was Anla'shok once. We live for the One."

"We die for the One," replied Susan. "Who are you?"

"My name is Meronn. I was invalided out four years ago, before you took command. I served under Entil'zha Sheridan."

"Meronn, Meronn, " murmured Delenn. "Were you wounded in the battle at LaGrange Colony?"

"Yes, I was there," the Minbari's voice glowed with pride. "To be remembered by Delenn herself. It gives one heart on such a black day." He limped out into the courtyard, where they could see that he was carrying two white robes such as religious caste acolytes might wear. "I brought these. They belonged to my wife at one time. I thought they might be of use in your escape." He looked sorrowfully down at his stiff leg. "I do not think I can otherwise be of service. You see, this shop is owned by my brother. I am afraid he is sympathetic to the warriors' cause. He could return at any moment, so I cannot offer you sanctuary here."

"Then we will need to get to the nearest temple. The robes will help. Thank you, Meronn. From there we can send messengers to headquarters to let them know where we are. They will send a force to retrieve us," answered Delenn with a bow.

"Respectfully, Su'zha, that plan will not work," put in Nerell from his seat on the ground. "My people are watching the entrances and exits from the temples. It was assumed you would try to get to one for assistance."

"Damn," said Susan. "Now what? We have to get word to the Rangers that we're safe. And we have to get back to headquarters as quickly as possible."

"There is one possibility," Meronn said slowly. "There is a Falmin'shan nearby. The warrior caste might not be watching it."

"That might work," said Delenn cautiously. "I know warriors do not utilize the Falmin'shan themselves. I do not believe they consider it a temple at all."

Nerell put in, "As far as I know, there were no plans to place guards there. I never even heard it mentioned."

"All right, there are still gaps in my education! What's a Falmin'shan when it's at home?" interjected Susan.

Delenn looked at her friend with a slightly wicked smile, "Falmin'shan roughly translated means 'Temple of Pleasure'. One clan of the religious caste runs them, but we all spend some time there. It is part of our training. When I described them to John, he said it sounded like a high class, what was they word he used?" She hesitated, then added brightly, "Oh yes, 'bordello'."


	2. Chapter 2

**Strong at the Broken Places**

"The world breaks everyone, and afterwards, many are strong at the broken places." Ernest Hemingway

_AU, post SiL, S&D, rated G_

**Standard disclaimer applies; not my characters or settings or background. But they are my words****.**

**Part 3**

"You want us to hide out in a whorehouse!" exploded Susan. Delenn started to laugh, and Susan's shock turned to embarassment, then to amusement. She began to laugh as well, while the two Minbari males looked on in astonishment. It hardly seemed the time for laughter. "Not quite that, Susan! There are many arts of physical intimacy that are taught and practiced there, besides training in the mating rituals of the various castes. It was quite educational."

"God, Delenn! You have got to tell me how John reacted when you told him about it!' She continued, more seriously, "How far away is this temple, Meronn? Is there a way to get there without being observed?"

"There is a way using side streets and alleyways. I can draw you a map. I would like to offer you escort, but I am afraid I would only slow you down."

Nerell had been considering his options. His whole world view had been shaken, and while unnerving, he could not ignore it. He valued honesty and loyalty, and in his idealism, saw more of that in Delenn and Susan's behavior than that of his own caste. He also felt a debt of gratitude to them for sparing his life. "May I speak?" he asked abruptly.

"Certainly, Nerell. If you wish to know your fate, I was considering leaving you here under Meronn's guard. He would release you when he felt it was safe to do so. You will not be harmed," answered Delenn.

"I wish to provide escort and guard to you both in your journey. If we are stopped, I can provide cover. I will tell them you are two young acolytes that were outside your temple when the fighting broke out, and that I am escorting you home before re-joining the battle."

Delenn and Susan exchanged meaningful glances. Susan's clearly said 'Can we trust him?' while Delenn's was a thoughtful 'I think we can.' Delenn turned to Nerell and said, "We need your word as warrior and Star Rider that you will do this thing. You will need to swear on your honor and that of your clan. If you are foresworn in this, the dishonor will extend to you and all of your clan for generations to come. Do you understand?"

Nerell nodded solemnly, then, looking at Susan for permission, reached out for his denn'bok, took it, and laid it on the ground in front of Delenn. Crossing his arms against his chest with fists clenched, he said, "I swear myself to your service in this. I will not fail you in this. You have my promise."

Susan still looked wary, but at Delenn's gesture, picked up the denn'bok and handed it to Nerell. Speaking in a low voice, that only he could hear, she said, "I will add a human vow, Nerell. If you break your word and any harm comes to Delenn, I will kick your sorry ass from Minbar all the way to Epsilon 3, and you will spend the entire trip wishing you had never been born."

Nerell didn't understand all the human idioms Susan employed, some of which were not directly translatable into Adronato, but her tone and intent were clear. He decided a simple nod and bow would suffice as a reply. The two women got into the voluminous robes. With the deep hoods hiding their distinctive features, it seemed a reasonable disguise. There was no hiding Susan's human uniform boots, but they had no other option available, and had to hope anyone they ran into kept their eyes up. Meronn provided a simple meal, but they were too keyed up to eat. They all studied the hand-drawn map carefully. If separated, they all needed to know the way. Meronn said that he would try to make his way to Ranger headquarters to let them know where they were. At his slow walking pace, it would take him a while, but he was hopeful he would run into a Ranger patrol and alert them to their quarries' destination.

So they separated and went their separate ways; the two women with Nerell, and Meronn who stuck to the main road. His age and his limp guaranteed that he would seem no threat to the warriors, and he hoped to avoid them and find the Rangers as soon as possible.

As they walked, Delenn and Nerell began to talk softly. Susan, with her heavily accented Adronato, felt it safer to keep a silent watch. Sometimes she couldn't believe the effect Delenn had on people. This boy had attacked them, had been brought up to consider them his enemy, and now he was eating our of her hand. She could never decide whether it was a talent the Minbari exercised, or whether it arose naturally out of her simple decency and compassion. It had certainly turned John Sheridan's head. Even Garibaldi had trusted her almost immediately, and he didn't trust anyone!

"What do you plan to do once you reach home, Su'zha?" asked Nerell. He was little nervous about his clan's involvement in this rebellion.

"Well, we will try to convince the warriors involved to stop the fighting, and see if we can negotiate with them. I am not sure we can acquiesce to any of their demands, certainly not if they wish to remove all the aliens from Minbar, but perhaps there is some room for discussion."

"Will you not attempt to defeat them first? Wouldn't the negotiations be easier then?"

Delenn laughed, "Those would not be negotiations, but an imposed settlement that we would have to maintain by threat of force! No, I am well aware that force is sometimes necessary. I use it myself, as you have cause to know, but it should always be a last resort. I wish your people had come to me before starting this…"

Nerell looked a little ashamed. "I do not think they thought you were worthy of that honor. And they are not fond of diplomacy in any case."

"We will see what happens, Nerell. All may yet be very well." She spoke comfortingly, aware this young man was far from home, and in an very uncertain position as regards his clan loyalties. "Tell me of your family. Have you been away from them, training for this exercise?"

"I have. My father died a few years ago, just before I left for training. My mother is at home, with my younger sister. She is worker caste, and has few friends among the others in our village. I would like to be able to move them away, maybe into the city, but I cannot support them at present."

"Worker and warrior! That must have been a pairing! How did they meet?"

"My father was an unusual man. A fine warrior, but interested in many things. They met at a tee'la reading in a nearby city. It was a love match, and opposed by both families. But they persisted in their attachment, and eventually both clans agreed to the mating. My name reflects my mother's clan of builders. They work in constructive projects, building houses, temples, schools. My father, although a Star Rider, had no interest in leaving Minbar. He loved his home, and his family. He trained younger warriors in unarmed combat."

"I wish I had known him, and I would like to meet your mother someday." She stopped abruptly, and turned to Susan, "Did you hear something?"

Susan shook her head, and replied, "We're almost there, just around the corner ahead."

As they neared the intersection, they caught sight of a band of warriors coming up the street. The entrance to the temple was only a few yards away, so they sped up their pace. When they reached the doorway, they rang the bell to gain admittance. The group of warriors was advancing, and they each discreetly took hold of their weapons as they impatiently waited for the doorkeeper. The group of four young warriors slowed as they approached, taking in the sight of Nerell with two acolytes, female by the look of them.

One of them swaggered up to Nerell and asked, "What are you doing with these two?"

"They were caught out in the market when the fighting started. I offered to escort them to their temple—didn't want our own caught in the crossfire," answered Nerell easily.

"What kind of temple is this anyway? Why hasn't it been secured like the others?" A second warrior stepped closer, trying to read the inscription over the doorway. It was now late afternoon, and the door was in shadow. "It reads…Falmin'shan. Falmin'shan! These two are priestesses of pleasure?"

Nerell leaned over and whispered in the first warrior's ear, "They promised to take me inside if I helped them get home…just to look of course. I've heard they practice totally decadent arts inside." He was almost leering, and the other males chuckled at his enthusiasm. He continued, "I won't be long…I don't want to miss anything out here. How goes the struggle?"

"We are winning of course. The religious caste flees to their temples, and the workers hide in their homes and shops. There are been a few battles with the Rangers, but they are distracted in their search for their leaders. Imagine being led by a half-breed and an ver'kaff off-worlder! They should be glad to be rid of them!"

Just then a priestess approached the doorway, and asked of the group, "Can I help you?"

Nerell answered quickly, "I found these two students of yours wandering the streets, and helped them home. Take them and close the door behind you; these are dangerous times."

"Exciting times!" interjected one of the others.

Delenn leaned forward into the light of the open door and whispered, "In Valen's name, let us in! And ask the boy to come in as well!" As she leaned towards the woman, one curl of hair fell forward. Luckily only the priestess saw, and she quickly answered, "Get in here, you two! You are lucky you are not sent home at once for wandering the streets unescorted! You there, come in and get something to eat. We want to thank you for returning our little ones." She waved Delenn and Susan inside, and gestured to Nerell to enter as well. He looked back over his shoulder with a triumphant grin at the other warriors, who cheered and clapped him on the back. He followed the others into the temple, and the door shut behind them. The priestess led them through a courtyard into a building, then into a richly appointed waiting room.

Delenn threw back her hood, and said, "We have to get a message to the Anla'shok. The sooner we are out of here the safer you and yours will be."

"We heard you were missing. I assume this is Anla'Shok Na Ivanova? Our order is truly graced. Or cursed perhaps. And what are you doing with a warrior escort?"

"It's a long story," broke in Susan. "Are your com systems working?"

"No, they went out earlier today. But we have messengers we can send. The warriors are challenging arriving and departing travellers, but so far, they are letting Minbari who live here move through the city. They seem to want the civilian population on their side."

"Good. I'll dictate a message to my second and give you my personal code so he knows it's for real. He should be at either the Academy or Alliance Headquarters. Better not to carry anything on you. Can you hide us until someone gets here?"

"We'll send duplicate messengers by different paths to each site. And yes, we will keep you safe. It is an honor to serve you both. But what do you expect us to do with this one?" She pointed to Nerell. "I gather he is on our side in this, but a warrior in a Falmin'shan is unusual, to say the least. He can't realistically pretend to be a petitioner. Perhaps we can hide him among the male acolytes?"

Nerell shook his head violently, "I would prefer not. I should stay near to Delenn. I have vowed to see her safely back to her home."

"Very well. But you two must wear your robes at all times. I will bring one of ours for the warrior. We will hide you among the novices if we have company. I will go find the messengers and send them to you."

**Part 4**

Meanwhile, Ranger teams were being called back to Tuzanoor to deal with the crisis, and assist in the search for Delenn and Susan. Ship-to-ship communication had been restored using an older system which had never been taken out when the flyers were updated. The personal com link system was still down. Messengers were being sent by flyer when the distance was not too far. David Sheridan was a junior member of a Ranger team training just outside Tuzanoor. He had been enjoying himself immensely, and was annoyed but obedient when his superior called them back to the flyer and announced they were returning immediately to the city. The four of them piled noisily into the flyer, and settled into their seats to try and guess what was going on. The pilot and senior member of the team was in front, coaxing maximum speed out of his vehicle, while trying to catch the scratchy voice over the old com system. "We'll be back within the hour. Any news of the President or Ranger One?"

"Negative. We're still looking. We think they're in hiding somewhere in the city. The warriors would have trumpeted their capture, and used them to get us to surrender."

"All right. What should I tell my people? I have young Sheridan out here; I don't know how he'll react to the news."

"Like the rest of us, I imagine, only more so. Tell them there's a serious situation, but leave the details until you get back. Maybe we'll have found them by the time you return. There's nothing he can do in any event."

"We'll be there as quickly as we can. This is Lindsay, over and out. We live for the One."

"We die for the One. In Valen's name, over and out."

The flyer was on the outskirts of the city when the com stuttered back on. "We need you to set down near the city center. There's a Ranger team under attack. Their flyer was disabled, and they have wounded."

"Give me the co-ordinates. We'll get them out. Over."

"Be careful. There are several warrior groups reported in that area. In Valen's name, Headquarters out."

***************************************

Delenn had requested a room in which to perform some meditative rituals. The whirlwind of activity had slowed while they awaited rescue. Susan and Nerell sat in the opposite corner of the room, watching her light candles, arrange prisms and mirrors on a low table. Kneeling on the floor in front of it, she quickly fell into a deep calming trance.

"I wish I could do that. My mind is going a thousand miles a minute, trying to decide on a strategy with no information on what's going on out there," said Susan.

"It is amazing she can focus with all that has happened. Her powers of concentration must be formidable," answered Nerell with admiration.

_Another conquest_, thought Susan to herself. _How does she do it?_ "She's a formidable lady. So tell me your plans once we get out of here. Have you thought about what you want to do?"

"To some extent that depends on Delenn and yourself. I am…uncertain. Many things that I thought I knew have been proven false today. I feel like my world is broken into pieces, and I cannot see the pattern clear to put it back together."

"Part of growing up. Forget the patterns, you never see them clearly until later anyway. You have to make your own future, Nerell. Don't let other people do it for you. And remember, 'that which does not kill us, makes us strong.'"

"That is one of Valen's sayings!"

_Thanks a lot, Jeff._ "Well it's a saying on my world too. Sometimes things that are broken never heal, other times they heal stronger than before."

Deep in conversation, they had not seen Delenn approach. "That is very true, but it is often hard to predict which events will break us beyond healing." Her voice was sad, and distant. "I thought when I broke the Grey Council, and later re-formed it, it would be stronger, better than before. Now I wonder whether I should have done something different, something that would have avoided all this trouble."

"You did what you had to do, and we wouldn't all be here today if you hadn't had the strength to do it! Stop beating yourself up for being right!"

Delenn smiled ruefully, "What would I do without a human around to pull me back from the abyss of my self-doubt?"

"I surely don't know. Luckily, you've got one here."

Nerell was unsure how to take the two women's teasing tone. The conversation veered from serious to whimsical in an instant. It made his head spin. He asked if they would like him to procure something for them to eat or drink. Both of them agreed, and he gratefully left on the search. With all that had been going on, he felt in need of some time alone.

Susan eyed her friend reflectively, "How are you holding up? It's been quite a day."

"I am fine," Delenn. She laughed at Susan's raised eyebrow. "No, really, I am doing well considering. This is our first real crisis since John left us, and here I am, stranded in a Falmin'shan, unable to contact anyone or make any decisions. I should be frantic, but I am not. I thought I would be longing for John to take over, but I am not." Susan looked surprised at this admission, and Delenn said, shaking her head, "Not that I don't miss him every moment. And I would like his advice, as always. But I feel we are…what is the phrase…'up to it'?"

Susan looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. "You're right. Something's different. Have we changed? Are we over it?"

"You mean 'over' losing John?" She looked away, her eyes glistening with tears. "Never. Not in this lifetime. The feelings are just as strong, but not so overpowering. I know now I will survive, as I must." Unspoken but clearly heard by both was the thought, _whether I want to or not_.

"OK, so we're survivors. Let's see if we strategize our way out of this mess. I have a pretty good idea what the Rangers are doing in a general sense. Time to think up some contingency plans." And so they set to work.

**Part 5**

The flyer carrying David's team landed a short distance away from the co-ordinates they had been given. They powered down the craft, leaving it on stand-by for a quick departure. They swiftly and silently moved through the empty streets looking for their wounded comrades. They spotted them, and at a silent gesture from their leader, stopped and took in the situation. There were the Rangers; two were down, unmoving, either badly wounded or dead. Two were sitting, leaning against a wall, their hands bound in front of them. The last was standing, also bound, and in the process of being knocked around and taunted by two warriors, which seemed to be their only guards. The captain of David's team gestured to two of his men, who quietly moved towards the warriors. They struck efficiently, knocking out their prey with minimal fuss. After releasing their own, they used the cords and gags on the warriors. Taking no time for conversation, two Rangers hoisted the wounded across their shoulders, and they all headed back to the flyer. Once there, the wounded were loaded into the back, and a hurried conversation was held between the David's captain and the other group leader.

"It'll be all right! We can fit everyone in, it'll just take some maneuvering."

"You know these flyers are only rated for eight passengers! There are ten of us, and it will put all at risk if we attempt it!"

"We have gear we can dump, and we can take out some of the seats…"

"Excuse me, Captain," interrupted David. "But there's an easier way. You need to get the wounded back to HQ. Leave two of us here…we can hide from the warrior patrols until you can get back to pick us up. I'll volunteer to stay behind."

"And I will stay as well," put in Fallon. The captain grimaced; these were the two youngest members of his team. They were right, though, this was the obvious solution.

"All right," he said. "But understand, your orders are to keep to the shadows. Don't draw attention to yourselves. We'll be back once we drop off the wounded, and get caught up on what's going on. Keep checking your links; HQ thinks they'll have the system back up soon. Be careful." So saying, he took his seat and looking back over his shoulder, called out quietly, "We live for the One."

David and Fallon answered, "We die for the One." They watched the flyer take off, and Fallon added, "But hopefully not today." David grinned, and said "We'd better get away from here. The noise of that take-off will draw any patrols in the area."

They moved quietly down the street, trying doors to see if there were any unlocked. Then they heard voices coming from one of the cross streets. Ducking into a doorway, partly hidden by the early evening shadows, they watched a warrior patrol pause at the intersection. They were laughing and talking loudly, and didn't seem inclined to move away anytime soon. David sighed, they couldn't move without alerting the patrol, and had to hope one of them wouldn't decide to explore the side street. They saw one of the warriors gesture at the building across from them, then the group began to move away, and they heard loud knocking and orders to 'Open up in there!'. Across from them was a side door into the same building, which seemed to be a large temple or school which took up an entire block. The door opened, and a crack of light shown through. "Hurry! Get in off the street!"

A young Minbari female in the robes of a religious caste acolyte stood outlined in the light of the partially open door. David and Fallon looked at each other, then raced across the street and into the corridor beyond the door. The Minbari closed the door, then whispered, "Come with me. They are at the front gate, and we will have to let them enter. I will take you to a safe place to hide, but you must stay silent."

David asked, "What is your name?"

"Lerriel. You do not listen well, do you? Now be quiet!" she ordered. They fell into line and followed the slim figure down a stone hallway. She stopped just short of an open archway, and opened a door to one side. She gestured them inside, and followed, ordering light on a dim setting. "You can wait here, out of sight. There is a one-way window through which you can observe the main hall..but do not attempt to interfere. Our priestess, Nashon, will get rid of the warriors." She left with a swirl of her robe, the same way they had come in.

David watched her go in open-mouthed admiration. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Fallon smirked, and elbowed him to attention. "Let's see if we can watch her from the window, and maybe even see what else is going on!"

They watched as a group of warriors approached an authoritative figure in the center of the room, who must be the priestess Nashon. They couldn't hear exactly what she said, but it appeared to be a challenge. The warriors blustered about a bit, apparently demanding to search the building. "What are they looking for?" wondered Fallon. "It couldn't be us, could it?"

"Maybe they suspect them of harboring their enemies. Not us specifically, perhaps the wounded Rangers we helped evacuate?" answered David.

"Look," said Fallon excitedly. "There's our rescuer! What's she doing?"

Lerriel had approached Nashon and bowed. She apparently told her, though not in so many words, where David and Fallon were hidden. The priestess cast a quick glance in the direction of their hiding place, then continued negotiating with the increasingly belligerent warriors. One of them reached forward and grabbed Lerriel by the arm, pulling her close. David bristled, but held still. Fallon looked at him worriedly; young Sheridan had a reputation for a quick temper, especially when it came to defending the innocent. Then his attention was grabbed by one of the novices coming forward. Now there was an attractive female! And what's more, she appeared from this angle to be carrying a fighting pike, hidden behind her as she approached the warrior. Her hood was far forward, so Fallon could not see her face, but from her seductive posture, he felt she was offering a trade for Lerriel. He would take her up on it himself; he preferred an experienced female. The warrior holding Lerriel threw her to her knees, and grabbed at the novice with the pike.

Then all hell broke loose. The novice's hood fell back, revealing President Delenn of all people. She swiveled to bring her pike to the front, and extended it directly into the warrior's midsection. David, meanwhile, swore in shock, and bolted out of the room, closely followed by Fallon. They threw themselves at the other warriors, and were swiftly joined by another novice, who threw off her robe to reveal Anla'Shok Na Ivanova. Fallon blessed the rigorous training that allowed him to put aside his astonishment, and continue pummeling the enemy. A male novice came forward to drag Lerriel from the fray. He appeared to be a warrior from his crest. He also appeared to be on their side. Fallon shook his head; he would worry about it later, there were other more important things to deal with.

David and Delenn ended up back to back, parrying blows from the faltering warriors. "What are you doing here, Mother?" demanded David.

"I am escaping a coup attempt. What about you? I thought you were on a training mission!"

"We were ordered back into Tuzanoor, I guess to help with the coup. Who's that with Lerriel—a warrior, in robes?"

"If Lerriel is the little novice, then it is Nerell helping her get away from this. Do not worry. He is, as your father would say, one of the 'good guys'."

"If you say so. Let's get this over with."

In a few more moments, the warriors were reduced to two standing, who looked at each other, shrugged, then raised their pikes in surrender. Temple personnel rushed in to assist the wounded, and to take those able to walk to a secure room to be guarded until help arrived. Susan had a cut over one eye, but she could see clearly mother and son's tender embrace. Nerell was helping Lerriel to her feet, and Susan couldn't help but notice that David was looking over his mother's shoulder at the young female, and looking pretty intently. _Uh-oh_, she thought. _I've seen that look on a Sheridan's face before. Nothing but trouble._ She found herself looking forward to telling David what kind of temple he had landed in. She brushed off the attentive medical attendant who was swabbing at her wound, and attempted to rise to her feet. The other Ranger reached down to give her a hand. "I am Fallon, Anla'Shok Na. It is an honor to serve you. May I ask where we are? And how you and the President came to be here?"

"I could ask the same of you, Fallon. Thank you for your timely intervention. President Delenn and I have been on the run all day. Some segment of the warrior caste has apparently decided on early elections. What about you?"

"We were on a training mission, when we received orders to return at once. Then we were diverted to rescue a group of wounded Rangers. The flyer could not hold us all, so Ranger Sheridan and I offered to stay behind. We were looking for a place to wait for the flyer's return, when that young female invited us to shelter here."

_An attractive Minbari saving a Sheridan's ass?_ Susan grinned, this was going to be fun. History seemed to be repeating itself. "OK, Delenn, David, Fallon, Nashon…and Nerell. Over here, let's debrief and figure out what we're going to do next. Nashon, do your lookouts see any other warriors coming to see what happened to this group?"

Nashon shook her head, "I think these were after something other than you or Delenn. In times of war, the Falmin'shan often becomes a target of opportunity."

David looked up, startled. "This is a Falmin'shan?" He glanced over at Lerriel, who was helping clean up the room. Susan couldn't help but laugh at his expression. She would bet half a year's salary his father had looked exactly the same when Delenn told him about the Temples of Pleasure. From the sparkle in Delenn's eyes, she thought she was right!

"It is in fact, the same one in which I trained. Nashon and I met each other then, many years ago." Delenn said, with an impish grin. David turned to her in shock, then recovered himself enough to turn and thank Nashon for offering his mother sanctuary.

"You are welcome, young Sheridan. But how are we to proceed? You cannot stay here for much longer. I am certain you are needed elsewhere," answered Nashon, hiding her own smile.

Just then, Susan's link chirrupped. "Finally!" she said, as she began to try and answer the anxious barrage of questions streaming out of the device. At last she barked, "Stop and listen to me! Get over here with enough Rangers to ensure the safe passage of the President to Alliance HQ. I will go with her, and I expect my senior staff there to brief us both on exactly what has happened, and what is our current situation is. Keep the ambassadors out of this for now, we need to sort out the military points before addressing the political ones. We will need transport for five, and enough firepower left behind to guard the prisoners and this temple. There may be repercussions from their offer of safe harbor to the President and myself. In Valen's name, over and out!"

Fallon looked at her admiringly. "Well done, Anla'Shok Na! But who is the fifth person to accompany us? Priestess Nashon?"

"No," answered Susan briefly, "I'm sure she has plenty to deal with here. Nerell will come with us. He has acted honorably and bravely throughout this mess, at least after he got through knocking me down and duelling the President. I'm not sure he'd be safe going back to the warrior caste now."

Nerell approached. He had discarded his acolyte's robe. "May I speak, Anla'Shok Na?"

"What is it, Nerell?"

"You told me I have to make my own future. I have decided my future lies in serving the Alliance as an Anla'Shok. Can you tell me how this can be done?"

Susan was nonplussed. There had not yet been a warrior caste Minbari in the Anla'Shok. It was hard to imagine a more symbolic fence-mending gesture. "You petition the Academy for admittance to the training program," she hesitated, "But you will need a sponsor."

Delenn walked over and placed her hand on Nerell's arm, "I will sponsor him, Susan," and she added, "It will be my honor to do so. I have known the best of the warrior caste, Neroon, Branmer…I believe Nerell may someday take his place among them."

Nerell looked at her with unfeigned admiration, tinged with awe. David rolled his eyes, and caught an identical look on Susan's face. Neither completely understood the status Delenn held among the Minbari. They served her with almost religious fervour , and it was hard to reconcile that image with the complex and 'human' woman they knew as friend and mother. John had managed to see her simultaneously in both aspects, but then he was in almost the same position. The Anla'Shok at least, had come to regard him with as much reverence as they did Delenn. David suddenly, forcefully, realized what it must mean to his mother to be alone in that status now, how isolated she must feel. He put a protective arm around her, and she looked up at him gratefully, leaning into him for support. Susan raised an expressive eyebrow, but smiled at him in approval. Then they heard a knock at the rescuers had arrived. It was time to turn their collective strength and will to mending the societal bonds which had been broken, hoping to make them even stronger, ready for the next challenge.


End file.
